Undertale: Skyrealms Pacifist
by EveeFan
Summary: (Collab with Mourag) Undertale in the sky. As far as I know, this AU that Mourag and I made is original. Mourag is doing Genocide, check it out, although there are probs several inconsistencies. Cover is by me.


_**A/N: even though this is a collab (with Mourag) expect loads of inconsistencies due to miscommunication and/or disagreement on smol details. It uses my personal headcanon Frisk and Chara, and therefore has both as female (among other not-entirely-canon details). Sorry about that, hopefully nobody gets offended or confused.**_

I cannot believe what had just happened. It was a dare to go to the top of the mountain- a stupid dare. And then I finally reached the peak, the "point of no return." When all of the sudden seven ribbons of light in the colors of the rainbow decide to come whirl around you and you don't even believe in magic, it's kind of confusing. And then when they go from floaty ribbon fairies to a whirling cyclone that was whipping with wind and lifting me into the air, it went from confusion to flat-out PANIC.

I was whirling and flipping the whole way up, struggling to grab onto SOMETHING. When I floated out of reach of the last tree, I gave up for a minute, but then I started trying to break loose of the magical float-field. All this seemed to do was to make me float faster. I'm not sure how long it took for a landmass to come into view. That's right. Huge floating islands in the sky, connected by shaky rope bridges that looked risky at best, and occasionally by nothing but tightrope-like cords or even nothing at all. I was the one who came up to the summit. This is all my fault.

The ribbons of light became a platform that I didn't dare jump off of. The ground was too far to see.

And then it was there.

Apparently the top of this particular battered chunk of dirt was just golden flowers, with a bridge leading to an ominous-looking building. I felt tempted to just jump- how much worse could this possibly get?

Ok. Enough flashbacks- it's just making me regret this more. I wish I could just float back down, but I guess not. I don't want to risk it. I mean, what if I just die? I want to avoid that happening. I put one foot in front of the other, and end up nearly out of the flower patch when a flower springs up in front of me. I jumped about a foot backward, landing on my back. And then, a little red heart floats out in front of me. The flower has a face on it, I now notice. And it's talking.

I only am able to hear it say something about "LOVE" and "friendliness pellets" before a barrage of what are OBVIOUSLY bullets start to fly at me. I try to scramble away, but the only movement is in the red heart in front of me, flying to the left until it's stopped by a translucent barrier. I feel panic when the final bullet of the recent barrage approaches, and then hits the heart.

It hurts. I feel pain like the time that I face-planted on the sidewalk as a small child, only a lot worse and it's coming from inside of me more than outside. I bet that heart has something to do with it. I try to stand up, but that just causes the heart to float up in the cube. The flower's face has twisted into a horrifying, malicious grin. It wonders out loud why I would be "so careless" with my "soul" and then whisper-yells in a horrifying, distorted voice that "In this world, it's kill or be killed."

The edges of the cube close in so that the heart- rather, my soul, apparently- couldn't move if I made it. A ring of bullets danced around the prison eerily before they closed in. But right before it was too late for anything, the flower spontaneously combusted and vanished. A tall figure floats down in front of me, their feathered wings spread wide. They step forward, coming out of the shadow of the looming purple building that I bet I'm going to have to go through.

They're literally an anthromorphic goat with wings. All of the sudden, the pure bizarreness of the situation dawns on me. It's all I can do not to burst out in laughter as I start to get up, the pain having vanished and the "soul" having vanished back into me as well. The goat lady reaches out her hand, saying "I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins… I can show you around."

 _ **A/N: I am open to reviews and suggestions, but these suggestions will have multiple people to go through and major suggested events can only happen in the "future" of the most up-to-date version (which is almost certainly Mourag's, no matter when you're reading it.)**_


End file.
